1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle accessories, and more particularly to light producing devices for vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Gloodt et al., US 2003/0151924 A1, describes an assembly for providing illumination through an automobile wheel. The assembly includes a bracket that is adapted to be secured to a brake caliper, and a light emitting diode array connected to the bracket for display adjacent to the brake caliper. A rechargeable battery is electrically connected to the light emitting diode array so that the LEDs shines light through the wheel from adjacent the brake caliper.
Castro, US 2003/0198059 A1, describes a vehicle wheel illumination device that includes lights (such as LEDs) that project light onto the inside portion of a wheel's rim. The lights are mounted to a fixed portion of the vehicle, such as the top of the caliper, for shining light on the inside surface of the wheel rim.
Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,237 B1, describes a lighted wheel rim system which provides for illuminating the wheel of a vehicle by projecting visible light through decorative openings disposed within the rim of a tire. The lighted wheel rim system includes a plurality of individual lights and flange portions configured for mounting to the brake rotor splash guards or brake shield of a vehicle. The flange portions are dimensioned to correspond to the outer curvature, shape, and size of the brake shield and to hold the light housing assembly in spaced apart relation therefrom. Each wheel of a vehicle is configured with a ring of individual lights as an integrated electrical system.
Aichele, U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,035, describes a wheel lighting apparatus that includes a transparent chamber mounted to the wheel, and a light source positioned in the chamber. An electrical connector device is provided to connect a power source mounted on the vehicle body to the light source. The electrical connector device includes a pair of circular rings of electrically conductive material mounted to the wheel and electrically insulated therefrom. The electrical connector device also includes a pair of contactors mounted to the body, each having an electrically conductive movable contact portion in electrical contact with their respective circular rings. A pair of electrical conductors are provided for electrically connecting the terminals of the power source to the light source through the flexible contact portion of flexible connectors and their respective rings.
Martinez et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,301 B1, describes a system for illuminating a wheel that includes a contact ring attached to the wheel, and a contact brush mounted to a stationary structure (such as a brake caliper). At least one electrical light emitting device is electrically connected to the layer of electrically conductive material on the contact ring, so that electrical power from the power source reaches the light emitting device through the contact brush and through the contact ring.
The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches various lighting devices that use the brake caliper as a mounting point. However, the prior art does not teach a lighting device that is adapted to be mounted over the face of a brake caliper. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.